Petals to a Rose
by Midnight1234
Summary: One-shots and short stories consisting of Erza's and Natsu's relationship.
1. Part 1: Natsu? Boyfriend? What?

**Hiya! This story or series of one shots and short stories are a request made from bl00shy that I'm happily writing, most and probably all being bl00shy's ideas since I'm also not one really good in the romance category, but I do try my best! I hope you like this and please tell me what you think! These chapters are also not going to be very long, but in the future I know some of them will be so you can just look out for those! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME No Own FAIRY TAIL Sadly Enough**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Petals to a Rose<strong>_

**Part 1 Out of 3:**

**Natsu? Boyfriend? What?**

Erza walked grumpily through town, anger fueling her on wards and making people scatter around her, not wanting to walk next to the scarlet haired warrior and instead put up a ten meter radius around her.

Angry thoughts went on in her head, not taking heed to the frighten looks of those she past as she had only one destination in mind: a little cottage on the outskirts of town.

"Mira think's she can keep a boyfriend longer than me? Ha! Well, I'll show her! I'll show her just how wrong she is!" she grumbled to herself as a small evil smile slipped on her face only to be replaced by a frown once more as she kept muttering angrily under her breath until the small cottage she was looking for came in sight. She stomped up the crumbly cobble stone path until she slammed open the door and quiet loudly took a step in. "Natsu!" she shouted, scaring the pinkette who was rudely awakened from where he had once slept peacefully in his hammock with just boxers on, Erza not caring how her friend looked since they had taken baths together when they were younger.

A yelp was heard as Natsu fell heavily on the floor in surprise, blinking up at Erza in confusion and fear, shivering a little when he caught sight of the scary dark aura behind his teammate.

"E-Erza!" he squeaked out in surprise, wishing against all odds that he didn't do anything to piss her off the day earlier.

"I demand you to be my boyfriend!" she shouted, pointing a commanding finger in his direction, only to get a confused look in return.

"Boyfriend…?" he asked confused. "But I thought we were already friends." he added, managing to sit up on his legs from the blanket that tangled around them annoyingly. Erza shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so.

"No, not like that!" she told him, confusing him even more. "As in _boyfriend_." she added more emphases on the word to hopefully get Natsu to understand, but the pinkette seemed not to understand her at all, making her sigh heavily. "You know…" a slight blush spread across her cheeks as she tried to think of an explanation. "As in a special type of… _boyfriend_." she tried to explain to her clueless friend who was getting even more confused by the second.

"So… a boyfriend that you spar with on a daily basis?" he asked, hoping that he got what she wanted. This only seemed to get an annoyed sigh out of her as she facepalmed, coming further into the room to sit down cross legged in front of him to give him a further explanation on what she was trying to get at.

"No, no, no, as in… someone who you go on dates with, kiss sometimes and cuddle up to." she tried, giving hopeless gestures in an attempt to get him to understand.

This was useless since Natsu was still half asleep and also didn't have a clue what boyfriends and girlfriends were.

Erza sighed once more in slight frustration, taking a hold of his wrist and dragging him out of his cottage with nothing more than his red boxers on, neither really caring.

"Lucy's a writer, she'll probably explain this better than me." she muttered just loud enough for Natsu to hear, but poor Natsu was still not understanding what she meant by being her boyfriend and probably wouldn't still fully understand it when explained better to him.


	2. Planned Date and What's With the Alleywa

**Hiya! Wow! Didn't expect so many reviews on the first chapter! ^^ Thank you all! I was so pleased to see that many! I also wanna apologize for the little wait, but procrastination kinda settled itself in me, but here's the second chapter! Thank you for those who have reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME No Own FAIRY TAIL Sadly Enough**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Petals to a Rose<strong>_

**Part 2 Out of 3:**

**Planned Date and What's With the Alleyways? **

"And that," Lucy said as she closed the book before her that had no real use since it was just a random book she decided to use for looks. "is what a boyfriend and girlfriend is." she finished, looking up at Natsu who had zoned out, looking out her window during the first second of her explanation on this whole 'boyfriend and girlfriend is this' crap. Quickly he jerked out of his trance and looked alert, pretending like he was just not paying attention.

"Cool! Amazing! Never heard anything like that!" he said as he clapped his hands together, earning confused looks from both Erza and Lucy.

"Um… okay… well, now that you know what a boyfriend and girlfriend is, are you going to be Erza's boyfriend?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow. Natsu shrugged, still not knowing what it was but feeling like it would be on the safe side if he just agreed to whatever this 'boyfriend' crap was.

"Sure, got nothing better to do." he said, Lucy's eyes instantly lighting up.

"Yay! Now you guys need to go on a date! Oh, how 'bout tonight? There's going to be a festival in the park that starts at six!" Lucy exclaimed, Erza's eyes turning into stars at the prospect of the festival date.

"Yes! Not only will I be beating Mira in this bet of hers, but I heard that they have amazing strawberry cheesecake there!" she exclaimed, Lucy sweetdropping.

"Of course you'd be thinking about the cake…" she muttered to herself as she set her book aside. "How 'bout you two get ready for it and by six you can come over here to pick up Erza so you can both walk there, sound good?" Lucy asked, looking straight at Natsu as she said this, the pinkette once again zoning out, looking out the window. He became instantly alert, nodding his head violently while Lucy sighed, knowing he wasn't paying attention.

"Yup! Sounds good! I'll be there! Six! Best Number around! Gotta go!" and with that, Natsu was out of the house before the girls could reply. He was, after all, still not fully awake since he had only gotten home at around three in the morning from a hard mission and had only managed to fall asleep at five to six. He had only gotten around two to three hours of sleep before Erza had burst through his door in a haste for this 'being her boyfriend' crap he still didn't understand.

Oh, well, he had a bed at home screaming just for him, all he knew was that he needed to be ready to pick Erza up at six for that stupid festival in the park.

Mira crackled happily as she hid in an alleyway, Gray behind her with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised at the white haired oldest Strauss's behavior.

"All this just for a bet." he muttered under his breath as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"This is not just a _bet, Gray._" she told him, still looking at the retreating pinkette that was still in boxers. "This is to show Erza that I'm _so _a better girlfriend than she'll ever be! Too bad for her Natsu barely understands the concepts of dating no matter how many times it has been taught to him!" she whispered the last part under her breath as she began her evil laughing once more. Gray sighed heavily, not an ounce of him caring anymore.

"Whatever." he grumbled under his breath so the white haired girl didn't hear. "So, all I need to do is be your boyfriend till Erza and Natsu stop 'dating'?" he asked, Mira nodding as she finally turned to him, rubbing her hands together with a too sweet of a smile.

"Yup! Then we came finally stop our 'dating'!" she said joyfully. "It's all too perfect!" she added as the two of them exited the alleyway with Mira muttering under her breath on how Erza will totally go down in this bet.


End file.
